


The Found Family Trope

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Memes, Shorts, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Just a collection of Titans shorts.Tags will be updated as I go.





	The Found Family Trope

Dick was tired.

After a long session with Raven and Rose in the training room, he was more than ready to hit the hay. While Rose had some talent when it came to combat, Raven wasn’t one to be left behind, her magic peeking through whenever shit hit a tricky spot, like an overprotective pet that couldn’t tell the difference between friend and foe, ready to rip apart anything that tried to hurt its owner. The animosity between the two girls certainly help the situation and stuck between them, Dick was really put through the wringer, doing his best to mediate the situation. 

Next time, Kori could take over. 

After a quick shower, Dick had just stepped into the common area, making his way to the kitchen for some water when Conner popped up in front of him. Grinning and wide-eyed, with his finger pointed at Dick’s shoes he screamed.

“WHAT ARE THOOOOOOSE?”

Groaning, Dick glared at the young man sitting on a stool in the kitchen, smiling mischievously.

“Damn it, Jason. We talked about this!”

“You said I couldn’t teach him about memes. You never said anything about vines.”

After the last incident when Conner slammed into an enemy during a mission while screaming “I’m a bad bitch! You can’t kill me!” Dick had decided that the super clone was just too young to enter the world of the internet. Unfortunately, Jason thought otherwise. 

“Anyway, Conner learning about vines is the least of your worries, Dickie.” Jason winked as he slipped off the stool, before disappearing.

There was a lot Dick wanted to say but he decided to keep it to himself. He may have reasons to be annoyed but when Conner looked at him with those innocent eyes and a toothy grin, how could he be mad?

The whole situation was a pain in the ass but at the end of the day, it was worth it.


End file.
